


Like Honey From My Lips

by MeBeShe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, M/M, Public Blowjobs, That's a new tag, blatant misuse of erotic poetry, but ginsberg is cheering me on, clifton and cummings are shaming me from the grave, dirty talking, face fucking, lets fact it that's a go to tag with molly, minor jedi mind trick, mutual handjobs, public handjobs, ya boi was filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: Molly is bored in a library. He finds a book of poems. He then seduces Caleb.





	Like Honey From My Lips

“Caleb,” Molly whined. “I’m bored.” The Teifling was slouched next to Caleb in the shared carrel, his swords resting next to him as his tail twitched as it rested around Caleb’s hips. 

“You only have yourself to blame.” Caleb said. “You volunteered to help me.” 

They had been hired to fight a warlock and she had cast a spell that Caleb _didn’t know._ He considered this an affront to his pride and the lawmaster had given the Mighty Nein access to the archives of the local branch of the Cobalt Soul. 

“They have a fiction section.” Caleb offered. “Over there.” He pointed. Molly glanced to where Caleb was pointing and huffed. He rested his chin on Caleb’s shoulder and butted him lightly with a horn. 

“Read to me?” He asked. His hand rested on Caleb’s thigh and he listened to Caleb’s body for his reaction. No tensing, no stuttering in his voice, nothing to suggest that Caleb was uncomfortable with the contact. 

Molly had been getting Caleb used to physical touch slowly. A brush of his tail here, Molly’s hand pushing hair out of his face, Molly wiping some dirt from Caleb’s cheek, his tail wrapped around Caleb’s wrist when he slips into Frumpkin’s skin, a hand on his hips when his mind leaves when he smells burning flesh. Little things. 

Caleb had gotten used to Molly’s touches and Molly’s presence, and was slowly starting to seek them out. He was sitting next to Molly in inns, sitting near him in the bathhouses, fighting next to Molly’s side, sharing beds with Molly and once riding pillion when there was no room in the cart for him, his hands on Molly’s hips and his chin on Molly’s shoulder, his thighs pressed close to Molly’s. Molly had taken his time in the washroom that night, fucking his fist and gasping out Caleb’s name. 

“No, Molly. I need to read.” His were flickering over the words and the arrays and magical things that Molly didn’t know. He huffed and sat back. 

“Okay. I’ll be back.” He stood and Caleb leaned over for Molly to kiss him without breaking eye contact with his page. Molly pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s hair while cupping his cheek. It had taken a long time and a lot of work to get Caleb to this point, and Molly was proud of him. 

Molly wandered in the stacks of books for quite some time before finding the poetry section. He found a few tomes that appealed to him, rich flowery words that spoke of honeyed lips and sugared skin and the curves of a lover’s body. He took a few and slid them into the inside pockets of his coat before snagging the most filthy one. The Archive would never miss a few volumes of smutty, smutty poetry. 

He slid back into the carrel, straddling the bench this time. He opened the book as Caleb said nothing, just leaned into his body heat. Molly opened the book and shifted his arms so that they were around Caleb, his mouth right against the shell of Caleb’s ear. 

“I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing.” Molly stared reading slowly. He felt Caleb’s shoulder stiffen. “Muscles better and nerves more. I like your body. I like what it does, I like its hows.” He heard Caleb gasp softly and Molly watched his knuckles go white. “I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling -firm-smooth ness.” He watched Caleb’s tongue flicker out over his bottom lip and flush crawl over his cheekbones. “- and which I will again and again and again kiss, I like kissing this and that of you,” Molly’s tail slowly stroked up and down Caleb’s calf muscle. “I like, slowly stroking the shocking fuzz of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes over parting flesh.” Molly watch the flush creep down over the human’s cheekbones and over his stubbled cheek and down his jaw. “....And eyes big love-crumbs, and possibly I like the thrill of under me you so quite new.” 

“Molly what are you doing?” Caleb asked, glancing over to his friend. 

“Entertaining myself.” Molly said with a grin of pure Angelic innocence that did not suit him at all. He turned the page and started to read again. “You are the one I am lit for. Come with your rod that twists and is a serpent. I am the bush. I am burning. I am not consumed.” Caleb was trembling in his arms, his chest heaving. 

“If you want me to stop, just say so.” Molly said.

“No…I…I like hearing you read.” Caleb confessed. His hands were shaking and his pulse was pounding in his throat and he knew that Molly knew exactly what the fuck he was doing. 

Caleb wasn’t stupid. He knew that Molly had been seducing him these past months with soft touches and gentle kisses and calm words. He wasn’t stupid. He knew. He knew that now everything seemed to be coming to a head. He felt Molly’s tail slide up his thigh and pull his legs apart. He swallowed hard, his throat clicking. 

“Good.” Molly said. “I like reading to you.” Molly pressed a gentle kiss to the skin behind Caleb’s hear and the human inhaled softly. Molly filed that away for later reference. 

“Please master can I touch your cheek.” Molly started. “Please master can I kneel at your feet. Please master can I loosen your blue pants. Please master can I gaze at your golden haired belly.” Molly’s tail crept further up Caleb’s thigh. “Please master can I gently take down your shorts. Please master can I have your thighs bare to my eyes. Please master can I take off your clothes below your chair.” Molly’s lips were close enough to Caleb’s skin to brush against him every time Molly spoke. “Please master can I kiss your ankles and soul. Please master can I touch lips to your muscle hairless thigh.” Caleb was panting now, his breaths harsh in the quiet space of the Archive. “Please master can I lay my ear pressed to your stomach. Please master can I wrap my arms around your white ass. Please master can I lick your groin curled with -.” Molly’s tail brushed against the tent in Caleb’s pants and the human groaned, the book in his hands dropping to the desk. 

“Molly.” Caleb gasped out. He turned his head to look at Molly and Caleb looked all ten kind of wrecked. His tongue flickered out to wet his lips and Molly’s red eyes tracked the movement. 

Later, if asked, Molly couldn’t tell you who kissed who first. All he could tell you is that Caleb tasted like bitter coffee on his tongue and his hands were burning through the linen of Molly’s shirt and Molly was so hard in his pants he was dizzy. Molly stood, not breaking the kiss and hauled Caleb to his feet. 

He pulled the wizard free of the bench and hauled him down the stacks, refusing to break the kiss. Caleb’s hands were everywhere; pulling his shirt from his pants, running under his skin, brushing against the bars in his nipples and Caleb was whining into Molly’s lips, muttering “yes” and “please” and “Molly” in a tone that was so akin to worship it made the Tiefling’s heart hurt. Molly dragged Caleb into a dark, disused corner of the shelves and pushed him against the wood. 

Molly pinned Caleb to the shelf with his hips and felt Caleb’s length press into his hip. The wizard moaned deep in his chest and Molly captured his lips to muffle it. “Have to keep quiet, pet.” He said, tangling his fingers into Caleb’s hair. He was cleaner, now, than when he first met Molly. He was healthy too. He was no longer stick thin and shaking like a leaf at every shadow. “Don’t want to be thrown out now.” 

Caleb nodded and Molly took the chance to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Good boy, Caleb.” He crooned. Caleb whined and ground his hips into Molly’s. “I need you to use your words, pet.” He pressed tiny kisses up Caleb’s jaw, his sharp teeth scraping the skin. 

“I want you.” Caleb whined. “Please Molly.” He turned his head and kissed Molly again, a hand coming up to card through Molly’s curly hair. He held the Tiefling close as he sucked on his bottom lip. 

“You have me.” Molly gasped into Caleb’s mouth. “What do you want me to do to you?” He nipped Caleb’s bottom lip, blood welling up. Molly laved the bite with tongue and Caleb writhed. “I know what I want to do you.” He kissed down Caleb’s neck, biting softly. “I want to taste you. I want to get that cock of yours in my mouth.” He felt Caleb’s hand run over the ridges of a horn and then settle at the base. He gasped, his hips jerking against Caleb’s. The skin where his horns met his skull was beyond sensitive, and the little patterns that Caleb was making with his fingers were driving Molly wild. 

“Yes.” Caleb said. “Please.” Molly pulled back and kissed Caleb again, tasting the blood welling up from his lip. 

“Your wish is my command, pet.” Molly said. “Just remember to keep quiet.” He took one of Caleb’s hands and pressed a kiss to his palm before placing it over Caleb’s mouth. 

The simple touch of Molly’s lips against his hand made tears spring to Caleb’s eyes. He blinked them away before the Tiefling could see. He had burnt people to death with that hand. He had taken lives, cast spells that ruined families and tore people’s worlds asunder. The fact that Molly pressed a kiss to it, when by all right it was dripping with the blood of those he had killed, made his heart catch in his throat. He let Molly put his hand over his mouth as he watched the purple Tiefling drop to his knees. 

Molly made short work of Caleb’s belt and pulled his cock free. He didn’t waste time teasing; he had been wanting Caleb for too damn long to take his time. 

He could take his time later, taking Caleb apart piece by piece, kiss by kiss, touch by touch, back at the inn. For now, he wanted this dirty and quick, with a hand on his horns and the taste of Caleb in his mouth. He ran his tongue up Caleb’s shaft, the metal stud skittering up Caleb’s skin. He sucked the head of Caleb’s cock into his mouth, already wet with his pre-spend. 

Molly set up a quick and brutal rhythm, feeling one of Caleb’s hands drop to his horns. He whined softly at the feeling of Caleb’s fingers against the skin at the base. He bobbed his head, flicking his piercing against the sensitive underside of Caleb’s cock. He heard a gasp and glanced up. 

Caleb was looking down at him, his blue eyes wide with arousal and need as he bit into the meat of his palm. Molly’s tail flickered back and forth as his hand came up to work what wasn’t in his mouth. Caleb shuddered and his hand dropped from his mouth. He reached out and grazed his fingers over Molly’s tail and Molly fitting the tip of it into Caleb’s palm. 

“Molly, fuck.” Caleb swore as he felt that damn piercing against the head of his cock again. “I won’t last.” He reached down and pulled Molly off of his cock. 

Molly’s mouth was still open, his lips shiny and swollen with use and a string of saliva and pre-cum connected Molly’s bottom lip to Caleb’s cock, looking for all the world like the pure image of debauchery. Molly worked his hand up the shaft before kissing the head of his cock softly. “Fuck.” Caleb’s voice cracked and he pulled Molly to his feet. 

He kissed Molly, holding his horns to hold him in place. He reached down and palmed Molly through his pants, and the Teifling gasped into his mouth. “Caleb, are you sure?” He asked. 

“Yes.” He kissed Molly and the other man reached down to undo his belt and pants. Caleb didn’t give him a chance to pull his cock out, he reached in and took it in hand. Molly was larger than he anticipated, and he ran his thumb under the sensitive underside and stopped when his thumb hit metal. Molly tensed, biting into the fabric of Caleb’s coat. 

“Fuck, Caleb.” He swore. “Fuck.” His hips jerked of their own accord and Caleb ran his thumb over the piercing again. “Oh gods, Caleb.” Molly gasped. 

“You have metal in your dick, Molly.” Caleb said softly, his voice thick with wonder and awe. He flicked it with his thumb and Molly bit down again. 

“Yes. And if you keep doing that I won’t be able to keep quiet.” Molly’s tail was thrashing, whipping in the air. 

“Keep quiet for now and I’ll use my tongue on it later.” Caleb said, blushing once he realized what he had said. 

“Oh darling.” Molly kissed him, cupping his face before taking Caleb’s cock in hand. “I’m going to hold you to that.” 

It didn’t take long for them to fall into a pattern. Molly was gasping against Caleb’s mouth, catching the other man’s moans with his tongue, his hips working in tandem with Caleb’s, Caleb’s free hand pinned to the bookshelf with Molly’s. Caleb was gasping out Molly’s name against his lips and his thighs were shaking. 

“Molly, I’m close.” He felt the pressure bubbling in his veins, the fire roaring in his blood and under his skin. “Molly please.” He asked. He was so close tears were forming in his eyes. Molly’s kissed along his cheekbones, kissing the tears from his face. “Molly.” His voice cracked. 

“That’s it darling.” Molly was close himself, his breath catching in his throat and stealing his words from him. They were pressed together, sharing one breath, one heartbeat, and Molly knew that he’d want Caleb again. He’d want Caleb under him, breathing into him, crying out his name as Molly fucked him slowly and deeply, making Caleb feel every inch of him. “Come for me.” 

Caleb gasped, his eyes flying open as the pressure that had built in his body snapped. He buried his head in Molly’s neck and bit his neck to keep from crying out as he his hips jerked into the Tiefling’s able hand. Molly felt Caleb spill over his hand as he bit down into Molly’s neck and his cock twitched in Caleb’s grip. He reached down and pulled Caleb back by the hair and kissed him. It was brutal kiss; of tongue and teeth and gasping whines. Caleb kissed him back before sliding to his knees. 

“Caleb, you don’t-” Molly gasped, his sentence cut off as he felt Caleb’s tongue play with the studs in his dick. He bit his own lip until he tasted blood as Caleb slowly ran his hands down his cock. Caleb was teasing him, teasing him with soft licks and tiny touches as he got used to the feel of Molly’s cock in his hands. “Caleb.” His voice strangled. “Stop teasing me, pet.” He ran his hands over Caleb’s hair and the human’s blue eyes fluttered shut. 

Caleb did as he was ordered. He ran his tongue down the length of Molly’s shaft before flicking the silver studs with his tongue. Molly gasped, jumping like he had been burned. Caleb eased his cock into his mouth and slowly, slowly lowered himself down. He kept going, relaxing his throat until his nose was pressed into the nest of dark curls at the base of Molly’s cock. He felt his lover’s tail wrap around his shoulders and he looked up. 

Molly had a hand over his mouth as he locked eyes with Caleb. Normally eye contact made him crawl out of own skin with discomfort, but now, now, now, he didn’t mind. He shut his eyes as Molly fists a hand in his hair and Caleb slowly, slowly used a hand to guide Molly’s hips back and forth. 

The Tiefling was a quick study and before long he was sliding his cock into Caleb’s mouth and throat. Caleb dropped his hands and took his cock in his hand again, working himself to full hardness. He didn’t know what excited him more; the fact that Molly was fucking his face, or that Molly was fucking in the Archive, or that Molly was fucking his face in the Archive and they might get caught. He felt tears prick his eyes and run down his cheeks as Molly pulled Caleb off. 

“Holy fuck, Caleb.” Molly gasped out as Caleb caught his breath. He glanced down as saw that the human was hard again, and working his cock. “You like this.” Molly wondered out loud. He cupped Caleb’s cheek and wiped his thumb through the tear tracks. “You like me using you.” Caleb shuddered at Molly’s words. Molly fisted a hand in Caleb’s hair and started working his cock. 

“You like this.” He continued. His hips bucked into his hand as he fucked himself. “You like being on your knees for me. You like my hand in your hair and my cock in your throat. You like being used by me, don’t you pet?” Molly gasped out. Caleb shuddered, his hand speeding up. 

“Yes.” He replied. He knew what Molly was going to do, what Molly was planning to do. 

“You want me to pin you down, to tie you up, to you use until you’re begging me to let you come as I fuck you. You want me to bend you over and eat you out until your knees are giving out. You want me to take you, to claim you, to make you mine.” Molly’s own words were getting to him and he was close. “Gods, Caleb.” 

“Yes. Molly yes.” Caleb gasped out. His thighs were shaking again and he was close. “I want you to. Molly please.” He glanced up to Molly and licked his lips. 

That’s what did it. Caleb looking up at him, lips red and shiny, voice hoarse from Molly’s cock being down his throat, fucking his own fist to Molly’s voice. Molly bit his lip to stifle his groans as he came all over Caleb’s face, strips of his cum painting Caleb’s cheekbones and over his lips. Molly heard Caleb gasp and watched as Caleb came a second time, his mouth falling open as he spent on the floor. They sat there, gasping for breath, and Molly Caleb lick his lips gently. 

“Caleb, you are going to kill me one day.” He gasped out. He watched Caleb blush and glance away. 

There was the sound of a throat clearing as the head of the Archive frowned at them from the door way. 

“Now, is that really needed?” Molly asked, his voice dripping with _Charm Person._ “You don’t need to be here. You didn’t see this. You’re not going to tell anyone what you just saw, alright?” He said. Her eyes glazed over and she nodded, before vanishing down the hallway. 

“Thank you.” Caleb said softly. 

“We don’t need the others finding out about this until we’re ready to tell him.” Molly said. “If we tell them.” He continued. 

“I…I would like to be more than once.” Caleb admitted. He rose on shaky legs and Molly kissed the tip of his nose softly. “I enjoyed this.” 

“Oh darling, so did I.” Molly reached into his coat and pulled out a handkerchief. He cleaned off Caleb’s face with smooth, gentle motions before kissing him again. This was slower, softer, with only the edge of heat behind it. It was a kiss that promised slow lazy mornings and hot heavy nights. It promised the slide of sweat-slick skin on skin and the sound of laughter when things grew dark. It was kiss laden with promises and Caleb fancied that he could taste them on his tongue. 

He felt Molly tucking his cock away and zipping up his pants and he returned the favor with shaking hands. Molly kissed him again before resting his forehead against Caleb’s. 

“I can’t believe I had to recite poetry to get you to kiss me.” He muttered. “Was I not being obvious enough?” 

“Oh no, you were.” Caleb said, grabbing Molly’s arms. “I am just…” He sighed, unable to find the words. 

“You’re you.” Molly said. “And I am fine with all that entails.” 

It means Caleb mind, Caleb’s wit, his sense of humor, his loyalty, his cat, Nott, Caleb’s nightmares and the broken, jagged bits of Caleb’s soul that were still to raw to touch much less to be held and discussed, the screaming and the shaking fits and the moments when Caleb’s mind slipped back in time to another place, a place of fire and ashes and smoke. Molly kissed Caleb’s hair again and started off down the hall. 

“Come on darling, I’m hungry. And we have to meet the others.” He shot Caleb a grin, beckoning him with his tail. 

“Ja. I’m coming.” 

“You already did. Twice.” Molly laughed at his own dirty joke as he threw his arm over Caleb’s shoulder. He stopped at the carrel to pick up the tome of dirty poems. 

They would come in handy. 

It started to rain as they walked back and they ended up rushing back into the inn, using their coats to cover themselves. Fjord and the others were there, Nott showing off her new buttons that she had stolen from “a grumpy man who kicked a dog.” Molly ruffled her hair as he sat down. 

“I don’ think it’s a good idea to go out tonight.” Fjord said over his glass of whiskey. 

“Agreed. I am useless in the rain.” Caleb said, shaking the water from his hair. 

“So no fight?” Beau asked, tilting her chair on it’s back legs. Molly shot Caleb a grin and used his tail to push her back the last few inches so she crashed to the ground. Fjord had the decency to hide his snicker; everyone else just laughed. “You guys suck.” Beau whined as she righted herself. 

“I want to play in the puddles!” Jester announced. “Nott, do you want to play with me?” 

“I’ve never played in puddles before.” Nott said. “Caleb, is it alright?” She asked, her big golden eyes turning to him. 

“Ja, it is.” He ran his hand over her hair, pulling up her hood to make sure her ears would stay warm. He remembered doing this for his own family, before the war. He watched them run off into the rain. 

It didn’t take long for Molly to end up on the porch, watching Jester ruin her skirts as she and Nott hopped from mud puddle to mud puddle. The rain was thick and heavy, and a low fog had creeped in, obscuring the rest of the village beyond their little place and making the world seem as if it was wrapped in some sort of gauzy web. He heard footsteps and Caleb approached him. The human rested against the railing of the inn, watching the rain drip from the roof. 

Caleb leaned in, resting his head against Molly’s with his lips right by Molly’s ear. 

“Rain, running from the roof.” He said softly. “Like my fingers run down your spine. Like my hands run over your ribs. Like my tongue runs down your heat.” He said softly. Molly inhaled sharply at Caleb’s words. 

“Rain, falling to the ground.” Caleb continued. “Like my lips fall to your skin. Like my hands fall to the sheets. Like your essence falls from my lips.” Molly felt his pants growing tight. 

“Rain, marking the ground. Like your hands mark my hips. Like your teeth mark my neck. Like your tail marks my thighs.” Caleb’s voice was low in Molly’s ear and thick with desire and Molly wanted to kiss him. 

He hadn’t been expecting Caleb to come and seduce him. He had been expecting him to have to do the seducing, at least at first. This was a delightful change. Caleb rested his elbows on the rail as one hand worked it’s way up Molly’s spine and into his hair. 

“Rain, clutching the glass. Like your hands clutch my throat. Like my legs clutch your hips. Like my hands clutch your horns.” He ran his hand over the base of Molly’s horns and the Tiefling moaned low in his chest. 

“Rain, echoing off the roof. Like your skin against mine. Like my name from your lips. Like yours from mine.” Caleb brushed a hand over Molly’s cheek and Molly broke away, grabbing Caleb by the wrist. 

He led Caleb up the stairs and into the room he shared with Fjord. Thankfully the other man was no where to be seen as he shut the door and pinned Caleb to it. 

“I take it you liked it?” Caleb asked softly. 

“Darling.” Molly was nearly at a loss for words. He kissed Caleb and the human whined into his mouth. Caleb pushed him back to the bed, pulling his scarf off. Molly ran his hands over Caleb’s chest, undoing the book holster as Caleb pulled his coat off. “I loved it.”

Caleb broke away to take off his holster gently. He took the books and wrapped them in the leather softly, before stowing them safely away from both the fireplace and the window. Fire and water are both bad for books. 

Molly stepped close and ran his hands under Caleb’s shirt as he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “I’d like to hear more.” He said. Caleb gasped and let Molly undo his shirt as he spoke. 

“Rain, caressing the plants. Like your mouth caresses my neck. Like my hands caress your body. Like your cock caresses mine.” His voice cracked as Molly pulled his shirt over his hand and turned him around. Caleb stripped Molly of his shirt and ran his hand down Molly’s chest. 

“Rain, feeding the ground.” Caleb stepped out of his boots as Molly pulled his own off. “Like your hands feed my desire.” He pulled Molly’s pants open and pushed them down. Molly, apparently, didn’t believe in smallclothes. “Like your mouth feeds my need.” He felt Molly strip his lower half and soon he was naked. Molly pulled him to the bed and pushed him on it softly. “Like your soul feeds mine.” 

Molly crawled over him, kissing up his chest. Molly had procured a bottle of oil from somewhere and pulled it open with one hand. “Keep going, pet. I love hearing your voice.” He slicked up his hand reached below, trailing his fingers over Caleb’s entrance. Caleb whined, spreading his legs and arching his hips for Molly. 

“Rain, filling the world.” He gasped out as Molly slid a slow finger inside of him. “Like your words fill my ears. Like your hands fills my heart. Like your body fills mine own.” Caleb was quickly loosing his grasp of Common. It had been a long time since he had allowed someone to do this with him. It had been a long time since he taken anyone he cared about to bed. Because he did care. He cared for Molly, in all it’s twists and turns of the word. 

“Keep going.” Molly sounded wrecked as he kissed down Caleb’s neck. Caleb’s hand flitted to Molly’s horns and the Tiefling moaned at the sensation of Caleb’s touch on his skin. 

“Rain, cleansing the air.” Caleb’s voice cracked as Molly slid in a second finger. He slowly moved them and watched Caleb writhe on the bed. “Like your voice cleanses my heart.” He gasped as Molly fucked him slowly with his fingers, teasing him. “Like - like your hands cleanse my body.” He cried out as Molly’s fingers brushed the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. “Like your words cleanse my soul.” Caleb gasped. “Oh gods, Molly.” He turned, capturing Molly in a kiss. 

He ran his hand along Molly’s face cupping his cheek. His fingers traced the feathers on his cheek and neck as his tongue slid against the others. He flicked the stud with his own before crying out. Molly used a horn to tilt Caleb’s head back with a soft nudge and kiss down his neck, marking him with tiny love bites. 

“Molly, please, fuck me.” Caleb begged, his hands fisting in the sheets. He arched his back as Molly flicked a tongue over a nipple. “Please.” His voice cracked as he devolved into Zemnian. “Bitte, bitte, bitte.” 

“Gods help me you’re stunning.” Molly said, kissing Caleb. He really was incredible. 

Molly knew he had a high sex drive. He enjoyed sex, he loved the sweat-slick slide of bodies, the sharing of breath and the joining of two people. It was pleasurable and he thought it was fun. But nobody he had ever met had the ability to light a fire under his skin like Caleb. He wanted to kiss every inch of Caleb, to Caleb apart with his tongue and his hands and his fingers and his cock, and then help put Caleb back together again. Molly adored the human, and he adored the fire that Caleb had started. The fire that Molly never wanted to extinguish. 

“Caleb.” He kissed the human as he shifted, spreading Caleb’s legs. He propped himself above Caleb with one hand, his tail coming to wrap around the human’s ankle. “Tell me when darling.” He kissed along the wizard’s jaw as Caleb writhed. 

“Now, please!” Caleb ground his hips into Molly’s. 

“I have you, my darling.” Molly whispered against Caleb’s lips as he guided his cock home. Molly gasped and Caleb moaned, arching his back. Caleb ran his hand down Molly’s arm until he found the Tiefling’s hand and he threaded their fingers together. 

“Molly.” Caleb gasped against his lip. “Molly, please.” He begged. Molly started to rock slowly into Caleb, gasping against Caleb’s lips. Molly wasn’t gifted with a memory like Caleb’s; all he knew was truly filthy limericks that were not right for this moment. But he was gifted with the ability to sweet talk the sugar of a maple tree. 

“Gods you’re perfect.” Molly gasped out. The angle wasn’t ideal; he couldn’t really fuck Caleb good and deep like this. But there was a certain intimacy about this; about his hand entwined with Caleb’s and his forehead pressed to his own as he kissed the poetry from Caleb’s lips as they rocked together. “You’re perfect like this, below me, gasping out my name like it’s holy.” Molly felt Caleb’s spare hand thread into his hair and trace along his horns. “Your hands are perfect, your mouth is perfect, and your voice, gods, Caleb your voice does me in.” He kissed the human again, sucking on his bottom lip. 

“The way you call my name, the way you sound when I fuck you, the way you gasp and shudder under me, under my mouth, under my touch.” Molly gasped and leaned into Caleb’s hand like a cat. 

“Molly, gods, yes.” Caleb dragged their hands up closer to his head and forced Molly to push his upper body up with the hand on the mattress. The angle changed and suddenly Caleb’s eyes flew open as he groaned against Molly’s mouth as the head of Molly’s cock brushed against his prostate. One of Caleb’s legs hooked over Molly’s hips and the Tiefling had more room to thrust. He slid the last few inches home and threw back his head at the sheer pleasure that was running in his blood. 

Molly moaned out Caleb’s name and shifted his hand to the headboard. He picked up the pace of his hips as he kissed Caleb, feeling the other man moan into his mouth. Molly was chanting Caleb’s name under his breath and gasped as Caleb’s kissed along his neck. He felt Caleb trace the feathers with his tongue he gripped the headboard so tight something cracked. 

“Fuck. Caleb.” He turned his head and captured the human’s in a searing, bone-blackening, blood boiling kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. 

“I’m close.” Caleb confided. 

“I haven’t even touched you yet.” Molly said in awe. The human was so responsive to Molly’s touch and he wondered if he could get Caleb to come without being touched at all. He slipped his hand from Caleb’s and snaked it between them to grab his cock. 

Caleb was hard and aching and Molly felt the pre-spend on his knuckles as he worked him time with his hips. Caleb’s hands roamed over his back, tracing his scars and feeling the muscles bunch and move under Molly’s skin. 

“Gods, Molly, I-” Caleb didn’t get to finish his sentence, his words morphing into a strangled Zemnian phrase that Molly didn’t know as he arched under him. Molly watched Caleb’s face as he came, spilling over his knuckles and over his belly. Caleb’s hands dug into Molly’s shoulders, his nails biting down and the pain is what drove Molly over the edge. He pressed his cock into Caleb as far as he could and moaned deep into Caleb’s mouth as he came. 

They stayed like that, for a while. 

Caleb’s leg hooked around Molly’s hips, their foreheads pressed together, breathing in the same space. Molly softly kissed Caleb, as Caleb moved to cup his face. Molly kissed him again and slowly pulled out, and made his way to the pitcher of water. He found a cloth and wet it, padding over to the bed. 

“That was incredible.” He said truthfully. He ran the soft cloth over Caleb’s stomach and between his legs, taking a moment to clean up his hand. Molly tossed the rag somewhere and flumpped down onto the bed. He rested against the pillows as Caleb rolled onto his stomach, face toward Molly. 

“Who wrote that?” Molly asked. Caleb made a soft noise of confusion as Molly’s tail ran up his spine softly. “The poem.” Caleb muttered something and turned away. “Didn’t catch that love.”

“I….I did.” Caleb rolled onto his side to face Molly, but he wasn’t looking at his lover. “I wrote it. Just then. For you.” He said softly. “I read a lot of poetry, before.” 

He hadn’t written anything like that in years. Since before the rebellion. Since before the war. He hadn’t felt the words trip over his tongue and drop from his lips like honey since he was young man, full of life and hope and blind with innocence. He hadn’t pulled anyone to his bed with power of words since his home burnt to ash. 

“So many meanings in that word. Before.” Molly said. He reached down and trailed his hand over Caleb’s spine. “It was beautiful. Thank you.” He kissed Caleb softly. “You’re a wizard and a poet.” Molly mused, kissing Caleb again. “I am a lucky man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so once again this is just ya girl back on her bullshit with the porn. Enjoy. The poems used are as follows:  
> Please Master - Ginsberg  
> To A Dark Moses - Lucille Clifton  
> VII - E. E. Cummings
> 
> The once Caleb recites is my own.


End file.
